garrys_mod_animationfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet The Spy Reanimated
Meet The Spy Reanimated was a reanimation collab video hosted by the House Of The GModders. As one might gather from the title, it was a remake of Meet the Spy in GMod with 18 different GModders reanimating different sections of the video. There exists a Behind the Scenes for the project, and a sequel, Meet The Medic Reanimated, ''was uploaded about a year later. Participants *SunkythePootis *LOL Scorpion *TheUltimateEbil *ImpyWorm *Scampi *MennyRus *Seibmoz *A Redundant Sofa *Awsum N00b *Shane Toon *Viggar *Nrank *Saow *Erdamon The Owl Sniper *Zenkho *Uber Rush *TikTakFrog *Monsieur Herr References Most GModders involved in this collab make several references to community jokes, memes, and their own videos, and hide various things in the background of their video. The following are intended to be listed in chronological order. *'SunkythePootis''' **The computer screen is based on the waiting prompts in Windows 10 with the operating system name "OShit 10" being based on the made up operating system at the start of "Spy Hates Bananas" **There's blurred out text at the bottom which reads "PS Buy Sonic Mania Plus with money" **The layout for the bottom section is based on the layout for the BBC News's TV programs except made blue as part of the team's colour **"High Noon" replaces the time with a reference to the line said by McCree in Overwatch upon activating his special move ("It's high noon!") **The spelling of "DDLC" instead of "DLC" actually forms the letters that are short for the visual novel horror game "Doki Doki Literature Club" **Luigi from the Super Mario franchise can be seen near the open doorway at the bottom of the screen. Luigi making small cameos in the background is a reference to the recurring visual gag seen in many videos made by Eltorro **-Despite the whole image of the Spy not being shown in the video, the pose and face is based on the "Woah!" animation of Crash Bandicoot which became a viral meme in 2017 for a period of time **The whole scene is based on the BBC television series "Fireman Sam", where each episode would see Station Officer Steel receiving fire reports via paper being printed. The show's fire engine "Jupiter" can be seen in the background while Soldier is reading the paper. **The front of the letter reads "You've got a Red Spy in your Blu base right now! You have the permission to hate France now. And also to die from Mitch", not only referencing one of Soldier's lines for dominating the Spy in Team Fortress 2 but also referencing one of the lines from the infamous ending for Hunt Down the Freeman ("And now....you have my permission to die!") **"PS Don't confuse the hedgehog with the purple hat with the cartoon dude with a white t-shit" references the avatars for SunkythePootis and Looneydude as well as times where SunkythePootis would be mistaken with Looneydude as the creator of the "Sunky the Game" series. **A Wii U gamepad, Xbox 360 and PS3 can be seen in the background along with an orange Wisp capsule from the Sonic the Hedgehog series **The photo under the helmet shows "Poindexter" from the "Mystery Date" board game as seen in the Simpsons episode "Summer of 4 Ft. 2", also known as the "You Got the Dud" meme. Poindexter can be seen wearing Kersti from Paper Mario Sticker Star **The skeleton Pyro holding a sign that translate to "I am dead" while giving a thumbs up, is a reference to a skeleton that was found in the level "The Hills are Alive" from the parody game "Sunky.MPEG" **A small pumpkin can be seen with a soup can on his head, referencing the character "Soupcan Pumpkin" from That Gray Cartoon Pony's videos **The screen is based on the infamous loading screens from Sonic '06 **"Find the computer room!" is a reference to one the infamous line Vector the Crocodile would say in Shadow the Hedgehog **"Gray Maps" is a pun between Gray Mann and Google Maps **Sonic the Hedgehog can be found in the background but with a blank smile expression that is most well known from being seen in the "Sonic Zombies" series of videos **Soldier is seen running on the background of Stone Man's stage from Mega Man 5 with the HUD at the top being taken from Ninja Gaiden. Further, a Ninja Gaiden-styled cutscene can be seen at the very end when the announcer is shouting "Protect the briefcase!" *'ImpyWorm' **The Pyro from Impy's "Communication Problems" Video can be seen in the upper window eating popcorn **Medic's hand can be seen flopping down in the lower-left corner behind the glass door **The Locker-Dwelling Medic from "Midna, Medic, and MEM" can be seen in the lower right corner **Midna from Twilight Princess can be seen laying on the lantern up above the intel *'Scampi' **Scampi uses the Halloween Zombie models on the Heavy, Soldier and Scout and portrays them as cannibals, even eating the corpse of the dead Sniper and Scout allowing the knife to pass clean through his hand. *'A Redundant Sofa' **Custom images appear in Spy's Polaroid photographs **Engineer is seen roleplaying an Engineer and a Dispenser with Scout's Mother, with some peculiar images hanging on the wall **Spy is then seen attempting to roleplay a Melon with Scout's Mother **Heavy can be seen holding a roll of paper towels **Sofa's Pyro sona and Headcrab-faced sona are visible in the background **A giant Ordinator helmet from The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind is visible in the background **A Burger Tank sign from Left 4 Dead 2 is seen behind the window **Erdamon's sona can be seen being shot by Todd Howard behind the window **Several models and images lie in the background behind the window *'Awsum N00b' **Spy pulls a vape out of his cigarette case **Heavy shows Soldier a photo of Vay Hek, an enemy from Warframe **Soldier is carrying a photo of Kamiflage posed like the album cover of Lateralus by Tool, a close up of a Scout's face from his video "Waking up in a Peculiar Place", and a picture of Gru holding two MP5K submachine guns *'Shane Toon' **Awsum N00b and Genowhirl70 can be seen in the background **Butane Boss, Bid, and Sny are guarding a door and text reading "i am THE LAW me irl" can be seen; this is one of many catchphrases used by Kamiflage in the community *'Zenkho' **Waluigi is spotted in the background wearing a sombrero. This is a reference to Waluigi's Tacostand, a SiIvaGunner meme **A Charizard and 2 Pikachus are seen on the top left **Soldier does a pose which imitates the "Chad walk" meme **The face of Todd Howard appears in the mouth of Soldier **Several "Almighty Loaf" models are strewn throughout his entry as well *'Monsieur Herr' **A clipboard can be seen with Herr's sona and some criminal profiling-esque information on it **Spy interacts with a Phil Collins "Hits" CD and a photo of Kamiflage with "Entry: Worked On!!" written on it **Collins himself can be spotted behind the desk at the very beginning of the sweeping shot **In the background is a portrait of Peter Gabriel wearing a flower costume, followed by a voice saying "A flower?" This is a reference to "Supper's Ready," a song by Genesis from which Peter Gabriel was the lead singer Trivia *GModders Crayola and ClapRose were originally involved in making entries to this collab but unfortunately could not find the time to do so; seibmoz and Shane Toon, respectively, took their places. *seibmoz took less than three hours to complete his entry. *This video was planned to be uploaded on the 4th anniversary of the House Of The Gmodders group. Category:Collaboration